Just a Christmas Kiss
by DettyisLove
Summary: What happens when Daniel and Betty find themselves having a difficult time saying goodbye at the MODE Christmas Party? Will sharing a Christmas kiss bring them closer or only making things worse? Set Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Christmas Kiss**

Hi friends! Here is the first chapter to this new Christmas story. It will be fairly short! Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only! :P

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Daniel didn't think he would be feeling this way.

He knew it was bound to happen sooner than later that Betty would leave him for a better job. She was destined for greater things, and that 'greater' thing at the moment just so happened to be an editor position with his current 'girlfriend' Sofia.

He wasn't quite sure how to process Betty leaving him. He didn't realize how much she touched his life in the short time she's been working for him. Even more surprisingly, she had become someone he cherished in his life.

He sighed, he was really going to miss... _working_ with her.

Oh hell, who was he kidding, he knew it was more than that. He was going to miss HER, miss her friendship! Her honesty, her light, her charming personality, her sweetness, her...smile.

He was really going to miss seeing that winning smile. Braces and all. She had that kind of smile that could light up a whole room, could find its way into your heart and make you inevitably smile back. Her smile was infectious.

It was beautiful.

To say he was going to feel his day was incomplete without seeing it would be an understatement. He had grown very fond of seeing it every morning. Seeing her every morning.

He knew it was unreasonable to be saddened, especially since she was still going to be in the same building.

He still wasn't happy about it!

He was sitting in his office like some kind of scrooge instead of enjoying the Christmas party that Amanda and Betty had worked so hard to put together.

He knew he should try and find Betty and enjoy the party, instead of sulking alone in his office.

He just couldn't seem to get the courage to see her at the moment. He was worried he'd say something stupid to mess everything up. He was known for screwing things up. Especially with people he cared about.

And he cared about Betty.

Betty was having a difficult time enjoying this party. Yes it was a success. It looked so magical and fun. She and Amanda made a not so terrible team when they set aside their differences and worked together.

She looked around seeing everyone having a good time. Why couldn't she let go and have a good time?

She sighed, she had felt off the whole evening.

Even Henry, her crush, tried flirting with her, but she merely shrugged him off, asking him if he'd seen Daniel instead.

She knew that was the real reason she couldn't seem to enjoy herself. He was all she could think about. She really didn't want to say goodbye. Perhaps that was why he was nowhere to be seen currently, because he couldn't say goodbye either.

Or so she hoped.

He could be making out with some model, she thought to herself. She'd seen his ex a while ago flirting shamelessly with Henry.

Despite everything, she knew she was going to miss Daniel.

This job with Sofia was a dream come true but for some reason leaving Daniel was much harder than she ever thought it would be. Especially in the short time they've worked together and the rather rocky start they got off to. They'd become fairly close since they spent so much time together at work.

They were… friends.

She bit her lip as she saw Marc and Amanda dancing, and even Christina seemed to be having a good time. She was currently having maybe a little too much fun with Santa. An image she never wanted to see, that was for sure.

She decided to stop wondering and text Daniel "Did you come to the Christmas Party?"

It was only after a few minutes she got a response "No, but you did a great job! Everything looks beautiful and Christmassy!"

She laughed, Christmassy? She knew he must be around here somewhere! She figured the obvious place to check would be his office. As she walked in she tried to fight back a smile as she saw him sitting there looking quite sad. "Daniel! What are you doing sitting here in the dark all alone?"

He smiled at her, causing her to feel butterflies at the purely happy smile he seemed to have at seeing her. "Betty! You found me!"

She laughed "Were you trying to hide? If you were, you're really not very good at hiding!"

He smirked, wondering why she seemed to cause his heart to skip at her laugh. "I guess not from you." Suddenly he frowned, realizing he would be losing the one person who knew him so well. He never had to say things sometimes. Somehow she always knew what he wanted and needed better than he did.

"What's wrong?" she said as she saw the sadness wash over him.

He sighed "nothing."

"Yeah right? Like I buy that!"

He sighed deeper "If I tell you, I'll just ruin everything!"

"It can't be that bad. You can trust me."

"I know! That's exactly why I-" he stopped, causing her to look at him in confusion "Why what?"

He slumped in his chair "I'm going to miss you" he said in a quiet voice.

She was surprised for a moment, her heart fluttering; she smiled "I'm going to miss you" she said in a soft tone.

He smiled looking up at her "Yah?"

She walked over and laughed "Yes! As infuriating as you are sometimes, I really love working with you."

He laughed "Likewise" he said with a teasing grin. "HEY!" she frowned.

He laughed again "just kidding, Betty! I love working with you."

She bit her lip as their eyes seemed to be held by some magnetic force, but she shook her head snapping herself back to reality. "Ehm, so...Christmassy?"

He looked at her in confusion "What?"

She smirked "That's what you wrote in your text. You said my party looks magical and Christmassy" she laughed.

He blushed, "Uh...yah! I don't know! It looks like Christmas! What am I supposed to say?"

She giggled, shrugging "I don't know, actually."

He rolled his eyes "You're not even my assistant anymore and you're still trying to correct my grammar!"

She smirked "very funny! I was just messing with you. You're kinda cute when you act like a five year old!"

He looked at her in surprise "You think I'm cute?"

She blushed "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, it's funny...uh"

He smirked "So, are you saying I'm NOT cute?"

She rolled her eyes "Shut up, Daniel! Speaking of assistants, I um...think I found a replacement for me."

He sighed "No one can replace you Betty!"

She bit her lip, trying not to get so emotional. He was giving her butterflies. "Well, I think Amanda should be your assistant. I know that she will take care of you"

He smiled, finding it sweet that Betty wanted to take care of him, even when she wasn't here. "I agree with you. Amanda knows me pretty well, and I can rely on her to keep me in check. Just like you always do"

She nodded with a sad smile. "Ehm, so...I guess, it really is goodbye."

He nodded, feeling the air was getting sucked out of him. Seeing the sad look in her eyes didn't help. She smiled "You know, this doesn't mean we can't still be friends?" she suggested, feeling her heart race.

He smiled "Yah! I would really like that! I can't imagine my life without you-uh I mean, without your judgy butterfly looks!"

She looked at him strangely, with a smirk "What?"

He laughed "You know that judgy look you give me when I do something stupid."

She chuckled "I see."

He laughed "So, I uh...I have a present for you"

She looked at him in surprise "You do?"

He nodded with a smile as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out two presents. He walked around his desk and led her to the chaise "have a seat"

She nodded and sat down as he handed her one of the gifts "Here, open this one first"

She smiled as she looked at the small gift, with the red and green wrapping paper. She tore it open and smiled brightly seeing the Christmas tree earrings. "Cute!"

He laughed "they made me think of you."

She smiled looking to him "thank you, Daniel" she felt her throat catch. He glanced at her, the smile on his face giving her butterflies again. "Um...I didn't get you anything, though." she had been so wrapped up with planning the party, she didn't have time to get anyone gifts.

He shrugged "It's ok, Betty" he handed her the other gift "You deserve it" he felt a lump in his throat. She held the other end of the light blue box in her hand; as she opened it she picked out a silver card holder. She opened it and saw her business cards for MYW as an editor.

She looked at him "I don't know what to say, but thank you. For everything" she felt her resolve fading especially seeing his eyes. "I'm very proud of you, Betty." his voice cracked just as much as her's did. Why was this so hard?

Daniel got up; she got up and stood in front of him trying to fight back tears. "I know you're destined for bigger things than this." he said.

She pulled him to her for a hug, feeling sad that this may be their last hug. As Daniel hugged her back, he wished he could hold on to her somehow. Her hugs were special. He was definitely going to miss getting them.

She took a breath, causing him to smile. "I guess I should go."

He nodded silently, as he followed her to the door. As she started to leave she stopped "Wait, so the other gifts weren't from you?"

He looked at her in confusion "What other gifts?"

She shrugged "nothing… Merry Christmas, Daniel" she felt her heart twist.

"Merry Christmas...Betty" he said as he stared at her in front of him, really wishing she didn't have to go. He glanced up catching a sliver of something shining. He smiled slightly, seeing the mistletoe hanging above his door. He gestured with his eyes for Betty to look up.

She looked up in wonder, but then her eyes grew wide "Oh gosh, I told Amanda to not put those everywhere!" she stated, but was surprised when Daniel pulled her to him, his arm around her waist. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Um...what are you doing?" she said, feeling breathless.

"I want to kiss you" he said in a low voice, his heart rate speeding up having her so close to him.

Betty stared at him, those hypnotizing eyes of his taking her breath away, his voice giving her butterflies. "Maybe we shouldn't." she felt she couldn't speak, her voice was barely audible. He placed his hand to her cheek, and smiled "It's just a Christmas kiss."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! I'll have the next chapter up soon! =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a Christmas Kiss**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Betty smiled faintly, as Daniel had his arm around her wanting to kiss her, his voice sounding so charming. As she looked at him, she realized she was never going to get this chance again, she reached up to kiss him, his hand quickly went through her hair as he returned her kiss.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Was she dreaming right now?

Daniel Meade was kissing her, and it felt so magical. She felt sparks fly, her heart was racing, she felt butterflies all through her body, and he smelled so wonderful. As he held onto her, she felt she was melting into his kiss. She had to be dreaming.

Daniel couldn't explain how he was feeling as he kissed Betty. She was...beautiful. Her kiss was just as sweet and enticing as her personality. He felt a little thrill as he kissed her. To say he hadn't thought about kissing her before would be a lie. There was something special about Betty. He felt a certain...spark with her.

As he ended their kiss he looked at her with a sweet smile, his heart still racing a little, especially seeing the dazed smile on her face.

She bit her lip as she looked in his eyes, her eyes were sparkling, it seemed.

He smiled and let go of her. She stepped back, stumbling slightly, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks as he chuckled, finding her so adorable. Boy, was he going to miss her!

"Merry Christmas, Betty" he said, his voice giving her butterflies...again! Having his arms around her again, him being so close to her, and those mesmerizing blue eyes of his sparkling didn't help either.

She nodded, feeling speechless, but said in a quiet voice "Merry Christmas...Daniel"

He couldn't stop smiling, especially as she walked away, a slight smile on her face. She was so darn cute! How was he going to get through the day without seeing her sweet smile, or her adorable blushing, or her pretty eyes.

Crap!

He forgot about Sofia.

He had to call her. He sighed as he went back to his desk.

As he sat at his desk he called her. As he waited for her to pick up he looked up to see Betty through the glass window gathering her things. He touched his lips, a smile forming thinking about their kiss. It had felt...amazing.

Suddenly his call went to voicemail. "Sofia. Hi. I just have something to tell you."

He smiled as he watched Betty pick up a snow globe sitting on top of her desk and shook it, then looked into it, a small smile forming across her pretty lips. "You do take my breath away... make my heart... beat faster…make my palms sweat..."

She glanced into his office with a small smile, his heart skipped. He smiled.

"...sometimes your heart knows things your mind can't explain. My heart doesn't race for anyone else." he said, although he wasn't quite sure who he meant it for; Betty caused his heart to race, especially when they had kissed.

He saw the accountant- Harold- approach Betty and start talking to her. He sighed "I love you" He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself of that.

He sighed "It's Daniel by the way!" he hung up, quickly shaking his head. What was wrong with him? All he could think about was Betty and that amazing kiss they just had.

Did he have a crush on Betty?

What was worse is that somehow that made him think to convince himself that he was feeling all these things because of Sofia...not Betty and their perfect kiss.

He looked on to see her with that nerdy accountant, feeling jealous all the sudden.

As Betty put down the snow globe she was looking at, wondering who got her this, Henry had come up to her "Betty!"

"Henry?"

He smiled "I've been looking for you. Uh...did you get my gifts?" he said with a smile glancing to her desk.

She looked at him strangely, but then it clicked "The gifts were from you?" she said in surprise.

He nodded with a smile. She smiled "Thanks Henry. They were great gifts."

She bit her lip, looking to the snow globe, still trying to come back to reality from that kiss. She felt knots in her stomach at thinking about Daniel Meade kissing her. She imagined them in the snow globe, sharing a kiss as the snow was falling, everything sparkling around them.

"Betty?"

"Hm?" she looked at him in a daze, coming back to reality from her daydream.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, shaking herself out of the spell she was under "Yah! I uh...I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to go home"

"Please stay" he said, causing her to smile again. "Um...I should really go. Thank you so much for the gifts! They are...amazing" she said as she picked up the snow globe. Even though Henry was the one who'd given it to her, she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel, and imagining them inside the snow globe.

She looked to henry who was smiling at her. His smile was really sweet. She couldn't stop picturing Daniel's smile though.

She felt butterflies again, just picturing his smile, especially after he kissed her. His smile...was perfect. She gulped. Did she have a crush on Daniel now?

"I really have to go" she said as she picked up her things and started leaving. "Well, let me walk you" Henry began following her.

She really just needed to be alone with her thoughts at the moment, but she allowed him to walk her to the elevator. "So, I saw that model flirting with you. Maybe she likes you." she said, realizing she sounded a little jealous, although she wasn't jealous about Henry, she was thinking about Daniel with other models. She realized how unreasonable and silly she was to be thinking about that.

"Maybe, but I like you" he said as they reached the elevator, causing her to look at him in surprise, as she stopped "you do?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Oooo Betty!" Amanda said teasingly as she came over to them "Look who's standing under the mistletoe!"

Betty blushed, looking up to see one hanging up "Amanda! I told you not to put these everywhere!"

Amanda smirked "Why? Seems like it worked out in your favor!" she winked before walking away, causing her to blush brighter.

She bit her lip, as she looked up at Henry, surprised when he kissed her. His kiss was sweet and warm, but...she didn't feel any sparks, she didn't feel...magic.

As he ended their kiss she looked up at him with a small smile, feeling a little weird, especially since she kissed her crush and friend all in the same night and realized that her friend was the one who caused her heart to race and gave her butterflies and whose kiss made sparks fly, not her crush who was currently standing in front of her looking at her with a smile.

She looked down shyly "I should go"

He nodded "Sure… Merry Christmas Betty"

She looked up at him, smiling "Merry Christmas...Henry" she said as she got on the elevator, feeling really confused.

As the elevator shut and she let out a breath, she looked down at the floor.

Great!

Now she was going to fall in love with her former boss and friend, Daniel Meade, after that wonderful kiss, who apparently is the only guy who ever made her feel sparks and feel...amazing.

She sighed resting her head against the elevator wall, shutting her eyes, but all she could see was Daniel and his gorgeous sexy blue eyes and that charming dashing smile. She sighed deeper. What was she going to do now?

She guessed it was a good thing she didn't work for him anymore. Maybe if she didn't see him at all the feeling would go away.

Yah!

She sighed, more like yeah right…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just a Christmas Kiss_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

When Daniel got home he was feeling very conflicted and confused. He could NOT stop thinking about Betty. Their kiss, her smile, the shining look in her eyes, her soft, amazing lips, her perfect hugs, her charming personality, her clumsiness, her kindness, how smart she was, how happy she made him feel. He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about her.

He really wanted to kiss her again, feel her close to him again.

He was in big trouble, though. He had a girlfriend, Sofia, who was hot and sexy and...that was it, really.

He sighed, he never felt so connected to anyone like he did with Betty. What was he going to do though? Sofia was his girlfriend.

He just had to forget about that kiss. Afterall, it was just a christmas kiss. It didn't mean anything.

He sighed. If it didn't mean anything, why couldn't he stop thinking about it? All he wanted to do was kiss her again.

He frowned, why'd he have to go and kiss her?!

As he was trying to get ready for bed, his phone rang. He picked it up to see Sofia calling. Crap!

He picked up. "Hey"

"Daniel! I got your message"

He gulped "ok…"

"Did you mean what you said?"

He nodded, "Yah, of course I did. I...love you, Sofia" he felt his heart race suddenly, but not in a good way.

"I love you, too"

He smiled "Really?"

She laughed "Yes, you sound surprised."

He shrugged "I guess I am a little."

"So, tell me how was the part-y?"

He gulped nervously "Uh...ok."

"Just ok?"

"Well, it was Betty's last day" he said honestly. "Ah, yes, you're going to miss her?"

"Sure, but I'm really happy for her. Betty will be great at MYW, Sofia."

"I know, that's why I stole her from you" she said teasingly. "Very funny!"

"Alright amor, I'll talk to you later. I love you"

"I... love you, too, Sofia" he said and hung up, sighing dramatically. What the hell was he going to do? This was a disaster!

He could do it! He could get through this. He just had to forget about Betty.

It was a good thing she wasn't going to be at work. He wouldn't have to see her and think about their kiss.

As soon as Betty made it home she got into some comfy pajamas and sat in the kitchen munching on some gingerbread cookies her father made.

She tried, she tried not to think about him at all, but it was impossible! Especially now! She and Daniel Meade kissed and...it was amazing. She smiled brightly staring at her cookie. "Wow mami, what is with your smile?" Hilda said as she came into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table next to Betty.

Betty bit her lip "Uh...nothing."

Hilda looked at her "Right. Like I buy that! Come on mamita! No one smiles like that because of nothing!"

Betty smiled again "Uh...I don't think I should talk about it."

Hilda rolled her eyes "fine, I'll just read it in your diary."

Betty sighed "Fine! Um...Daniel kissed me"

"HE WHAT? Daniel Meade? Your rich boss?"

Betty nodded, biting her lip, feeling just as surprised as Hilda was. Hilda grinned "Oh my God, Betty! That's, that's… how is it?"

Betty smiled brightly "Amazing!"

"Eeekkk!" hilda squealed in excitement. "Wow, so...what happened? Why did he kiss you?"

Betty blushed "Um...well, today was my last day at Mode."

"Oh right! OMG you kissed your ex boss who's girlfriend is your new boss?"

Betty nodded, biting her lip, feeling guilty.

"Woah mama! Betty!"

"I know!" she placed her hands over her face, feeling panicked. She took a breath "It doesn't mean anything, though. It was just a Christmas kiss"

Hilda gave her a funny look "Just a Christmas kiss? What does that even mean?"

"It means it was only because of mistletoe. You know...christmas. It wasn't real."

"Uh...any kiss that actually happens is real, Betty!"

Betty sighed "maybe...but it shouldn't be. He has Sofia! She's gorgeous and sexy and confident and everything I'm not!"

"Betty...why would he kiss you if he didn't like you."

Betty wondered for a minute, but then said "It was just a goodbye thing. He was upset I was leaving."

Hilda just smiled more and more "Oo girl, he is totally into you. That's exciting! He's rich and handsome and did I say rich?"

"Hilda! Come on! Be real. He's taken! And totally out of my league!"

"I am being real Betty. Daniel Meade, your hot former boss kissed you for Christmas and you're saying it's not real. Whatever. And you are totally worth it, Betty. Any guy would see that!"

Betty sighed "Things are complicated. Henry kissed me tonight too!"

"Wow Betty! Do you have some secret love potion making all the fellas fall for you? Give me your secret."

She laughed "Very funny, Hilda! No! It was Amanda! She put mistletoe everywhere!"

Hilda smirked "So...who was better?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Hilda raised her eyebrow "An important one"

Betty chewed her lip… "Um...well, it was...Daniel, of course! It was amazing! I...I never felt that way before. There were sparks. At least for me. I don't know if that works both ways."

Hilda nodded "Oh it totally does. If you felt it, he must have too!"

Betty sighed "I don't know what to do now, Hilda! I...I'm totally going to fall in love with Daniel now!"

Hilda laughed "Well, is that so bad?"

Betty nodded "Yes! First, he's taken. Second, he's taken by my new boss! And third...he's…"

"Perfect?"

Betty looked at her sister wanting to agree, but said "no."

Her sister knew better and said "Uh-huh"

After they talked some more, Betty went to bed, trying her best not to think of Daniel, but she knew that was impossible. She'd never felt so...amazing when someone kissed her.

She bit her lip. Daniel was...special. Of course, she had a crush on him when she bumped into him her first day, but after he treated her so badly, she didn't think about him in that way.

She shook her head. Everything was going to be fine! It had to be! It helps that she wasn't going to see him at work anymore.

She frowned, she was really going to miss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Christmas Kiss**

Hi friends! Happy holidays! 3 =)

For entertainment only!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

As Betty got ready for her new job, she couldn't believe she would actually be getting to work with her role model, Sofia Reyes. It was pretty amazing!

Of course, she was also insanely nervous, especially since she shared an incredible, life-changing kiss with her new boss's guy, her former boss and friend Daniel Meade. She had tried so hard to not think about him or their kiss, but for some reason it just kept popping up in her dreams and thoughts.

She was just going to have to shake it off. She looked in the mirror and frowned; it's not like Daniel Meade would ever in a million years actually be interested in her, anyway.

Just as she was putting on her green vest, Hilda walked into her room and said "Oh, hell no!"

Betty looked at her in surprise "What?"

Hilda came over quickly and grabbed that green vest from her hand, she practically snatched her arm off "You ARE NOT wearing that! You look like an abuela!"

"Hilda! That's so mean!" Betty put her hand on her hips, feeling attacked.

Hilda shrugged "Well, it's true. Come on, Betty! You're starting a new job, a new chapter in your life. Let's shake things up a little with your look"

Betty bit her lip "I don't know if that's a good idea"

Hilda smirked "Why, afraid people will actually think you're beautiful?"

Betty shook her head "No! Why would I not like people thinking I'm beautiful. It's just I KNOW I'm not!"

Hilda rolled her eyes "Betty! You need to stop. Aren't you always going around quoting that Reyes chick you are going to be working for. I am a confident, beautiful business woman, blah blah blah"

"Yah, so?"

"Well, Betty! Let's get you lookin like a beautiful confident business woman, which you are"

"Hilda, I don't know. I like the way I look."

Hilda rolled her eyes "Come on, let me help you a little. It doesn't have to be a lot, just a little sleeker. Let me style your hair, and ditch this hideous vest!"

"Hilda! Stop being mean! You sound like Justin!"

Hilda shrugged, smiling slightly, "well, maybe it's time I start listening to him about helping you"

Hilda walked over to Betty's closet and looked through her clothes sighing several times, but finally picked out a black pencil skirt and found this cute red chiffon long sleeve top. "Here, this is cute AND sexy!" she handed her the clothes she picked out causing Betty's eyes to widen a little "Uh…"

"Just get in there and wear this!" Hilda shoved her in her bathroom. Betty reluctantly switched into these clothes Hilda picked out, honestly not hating them. It was still sort of her style just...cuter. They were her clothes after all, perhaps, styled better thanks to her sister.

She smiled and walked out, causing Hilda to smile at first, but then roll her eyes "Are you seriously keeping the stockings?"

Betty looked down, she was wearing black stockings under the black skirt. Hilda shrugged "You know what, it actually looks ok on you. Come on, let me style your hair"

She straightened her hair, trimmed her bangs, and pinned half of her hair up with a cute sparkly pin. "Look, you can keep your glasses, can I just put some makeup?" Hilda asked as she looked at her sister, her eyes shining seeing her look so pretty.

Betty bit her lip "I...I guess. Not too much!"

Hilda rolled her eyes "I know!" she did her makeup. She applied some black eyeliner around her eyes after she used some light eyeshadow that was slightly shimmery. Just enough to make her eyes shine. She finished with the maskara giving her eyelashes a little more fullness. She smiled as she looked at her sister.

"Here put these back on" she handed her red glasses. As soon as Betty put them on, she looked at her sister, who was smiling "Betty, you look so beautiful"

"Really?"

Hilda nodded. "definitely, and you're still you!"

Betty smiled when she saw her reflection. She did look a lot prettier. She looked to her sister "Thanks Hilda! I love the way you did my hair! It is so pretty!"

Hilda nodded with a smile "Of course it is! I'm fabulous!"

Betty giggled, but then was smacked in the butt by her sister "Ow Hilda!"

Hilda snickered "What, you look hot, mami! Have a great day at work!" she winked before walking away leaving Betty to look panicked. Betty bit her lip looking at herself in the mirror, but then smiled "I AM a beautiful confident business woman!"

Daniel approached his office and was surprised to see Amanda walk up to him with a coffee for him "Daniel, here is your coffee. And you have no messages."

He smiled "thanks Amanda" he said, but then glanced to Betty's desk...well, Amanda's new desk.

"Geez, Daniel! it hasn't even been a minute and you already want Betty!" Amanda stated with the roll of her eyes as she sauntered over to the desk. Daniel looked at her in surprise "What? No, I don't! It's just...I just…"

Amanda was completely ignoring him at the moment as she picked up the phone and made a call.

He sighed and walked away into his office. When he took a seat, he let out another sigh. Man this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He already missed Betty, and like Amanda said it hadn't even been a minute. How was he going to get through this.

He thought about her the whole weekend, about their kiss. It was definitely something special. He looked out of his office seeing Amanda sitting there and sighed. It felt off not having Betty sitting there.

He knew he was going to have to get through the day as best as he could.

When Betty got into work Sofia greeted her as she walked in "Bet-ty! Wow, you look...quite beautiful"

Betty smiled brightly "Thanks Sofia!"

Sofia looked at her with her eyebrow raised in curiosity "Why the sudden change in attire?"

Betty blushed "Um...it was my sister. She thought I should try something new and different since...new job" she smiled somewhat shyly feeling suddenly nervous.

Sofia simply nodded and said "Let me show you to your desk!"

Betty felt her heart skip as she followed Sofia, feeling slightly intimidated all the sudden. "Alright, Bet-ty, get settled, we will have a brainstorming session in an hour or so."

Betty nodded, as Sofia walked away, leaving her assistant to come over and say "Wait, you're Betty?"

Betty nodded with a smile. Her assistant smiled "Sofia has told us so much about you!"

Betty smiled "Really? That's so nice!"

Her assistant smiled "Although, she said you dressed more like me"

Betty bit her lip "uh...yah...I did, but...I thought I should try something different"

She smiled "well, I'll be sitting right across from you if you need anything!"

Betty smiled "Thanks"

Daniel had been sitting in his office for about an hour, but couldn't focus. All he could think about was Betty, especially as he sat in his office, reminded of their kiss...the kiss that unexpectedly changed how he felt about her.

He walked out of his office and saw Amanda packing a box of things. "What is all that? Are you quitting as my being my assistant already?" he asked in surprise. She just gave him an annoyed look "Yeah right! No! This is all Betty's crap! She forgot it here!" she said as she picked up a snowglobe and put it inside the box.

Daniel suddenly smiled brightly "Great! I'll uh...take it out of your way" he said as he picked up the box causing Amanda to look at him with a suspicious smile "Why, you can't bear to be away from Betty for too long?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes "no, very funny! I just figured, she's probably really busy getting settled in and won't have time to come over and get her things. It's just a nice thing to do, that's all."

"Mhm…"

"I'm serious!"

She smirked "I bet you are!"

"Amanda, cut it out!" He stated in annoyance. She laughed "Go, be with your chalupa!"

He made a face "Chalupa? You sound like Marc!"

She shrugged "whatever, you better not be there all day!" she teased. He rolled his eyes "yah, yah! I'm just going to drop this off and be right back" he said, causing her to simply nod and smile, knowing otherwise.

Daniel got on the elevator with the box of Betty's things, his heart racing a little at the thought of seeing her. He smiled as he looked inside the box to see her bunny, the snowglobe, a couple of picture frames with pictures of her family, and a notebook. He missed her.

As Betty was sitting at her new desk, she glanced up a lot, forgetting that she no longer could look across to see Daniel, and see his charming smile. She read some of the notes that she took when Sofia's assistant was giving her tips on what to know and what she should expect.

As she glanced up, her eyes grew wide when she saw Daniel step out of the elevator and seem to look for someone. Her heart started racing at seeing him.

His eyes grew bright when he saw her, a smile spreading across his face. She was conflicted between melting at that sweet smile and panicking wondering why he was here!

"Betty!" he said happily as he approached her desk with a box of things.

She got up "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

His eyes grew wide at her appearance "Wow, you look...so...wow, different."

She blushed, feeling butterflies at the look in his eyes. Those eyes she couldn't stop daydreaming about.

"Um..what's that?" she asked, snapping him back to reality. "Oh...uh...you forgot some of your things" he said as he placed the box down. She looked in and smiled brightly "Thank you!"

Daniel couldn't explain what was happening to him. His heart was actively pounding inside his chest at seeing her, especially looking so...beautiful...and pretty and...wow. Her smile was shining at seeing her things and her eyes...looked so beautiful. SHE looked beautiful. Her hair was so pretty. Her...clothes were actually…nice. She looked, perfect.

He glanced over to see the girl at the desk across from Betty's watching them curiously. He smiled at her, feeling nervous.

As Betty took out her things and put them on her desk, she could not stop her heart from skipping at seeing Daniel. He was so...gorgeous and handsome and...sexy!

She bit her lip glancing at him, to see him watching her, the look in his eyes giving her butterflies. He cleared his throat "Uh...I guess I should go"

She nodded and sat down, feeling a little disappointed, but realizing that was probably a good idea. "Ok...thanks for bringing my things! That was so nice of you. You didn't have to do that!"

He shrugged, smiling "I wanted to!" Betty bit her lip, blushing "I mean, I just thought you might be busy and would miss your bunny!" he said with a smirk causing her to laugh. "Yah...thanks!"

He was going to walk away, but leaned close to her and whispered "look, actually, can we...talk?"

She gulped "About what?" she said in a whisper, realizing they weren't quite alone.

He leaned closer "About uh...our uh...goodbye" he said feeling his heart race again, thinking about their kiss.

She looked nervous "Uh...I don't think that's a good idea, Daniel! Especially not...here" she whispered.

"But I-"

"Daniel!" Sofia called seeing him. His heart jumped out of his chest, but not in a good way. He turned around. She looked at him with a slight smile "what are you doing here?"

He smiled "visiting"

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised "Me or Bet-ty?" she said glancing to Betty who blushed. He smiled and walked over to her "You, of course, Sofia!" he said and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Betty looked at her computer screen feeling her heart shatter. Of course, that was stupid to feel that way, or even think Daniel did actually come here to see...her.

Of course, he'd really come to see Sofia, his gorgeous and sexy girlfriend.

Daniel was surprised when Sofia kissed him more passionately. When she pulled away she tugged at his tie and said "You are looking quite charming and sexy today" she said looking at his eyes with a seductive look.

He smiled "uh...Thanks" He was worried what Betty must be thinking. He had really wanted to talk to her about their kiss, but she was right, they certainly couldn't do that here.

"I should get going and leave you ladies to your work."

"Yes, I know that's not something you're used to" Sofia said, causing Daniel to look at her in annoyance "Hey"

She chuckled and then placed a kiss to his cheek "I'm only teasing" she took hold of his face and kissed him again "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you…" he said, feeling somewhat taken aback.

There was a sudden cracking sound, "Oops, sorry I uh…" Betty held a broken pencil, realizing the grip she had on her pencil had been so tight she snapped it in half. She couldn't explain how upset she felt, especially seeing Daniel being so lovey-dovey with Sofia.

It was certainly unreasonable for her to be jealous. He wasn't her boyfriend. And she kept forgetting that their kiss didn't mean anything. It was simply a Christmas/goodbye kiss.

"See you later" Sofia said as she grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him with her, not even letting him really say goodbye to Betty. When they left, Sofia's assistant came over and said "Oo, what was that?" she said with a curious smile.

Betty looked at her in confusion "What?"

"Do you have a crush on your old boss?"

"What? NO!" she felt panicked. She laughed "It's totally fine. Your secret is safe with me! He is a total dreamboat!"

Betty shook her head "He's only my friend. Thanks!"

Betty sighed, trying to focus, on what she had no idea. This day felt worse than her first day at Mode.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As Daniel rode up in the elevator he felt upset that he didn't get to talk to Betty or say bye to her as Sofia basically pushed him out. Was she jealous of Betty? He had to wonder, especially when she kissed him the way she did in front of Betty.

What was even more upsetting was although Sofia was an intensely passionate and good kisser, he didn't feel the same spark like he did with Betty.

He sighed, he knew he needed to talk to Betty about their kiss. It had meant something. He knew that what he and Betty had was special.

His heart began racing thinking about how perfectly beautiful she was looking today. Hell, he was jealous that Sofia DID steal Betty away from him.

He sighed letting his head rest against the wall of the elevator. He smiled. Why was his Betty so damn beautiful? The way she styled her hair was stunning. Those eyes of hers...he remembered how beautiful they looked when he kissed her.

And those perfect lips...he wanted to kiss her again! Hold her close to him again. She actually looked pretty hot from what he saw. She looked really beautiful in red. He wondered why she looked different.

When he got to Mode and walked to his office he saw Amanda chatting away to Marc. "Oo, look who finally strolled back in?" Amanda teased. "Yah, did you get a kiss from your luvah?!" Marc added followed by kissy noises.

Daniel rolled his eyes "Guys, cut it out!"

Amanda smirked "You, cut it out! We know you can't live without Betty!"

Daniel sighed "I know! I really can't! I...miss her! I feel like I'm lost here without her!" he confessed surprising them completely with his honesty. "Woah, Daniel, are you like...in love with Betty?" Amanda asked in surprise, feeling slightly hurt, but also realized she saw it coming.

Marc gasped "Oh my prada, he is!"

Daniel sighed dramatically "leave me alone guys!"

Amanda and Marc looked at him in surprise seeing that he was really stressed out about Betty not being at Mode anymore.

"I need to go work on something or I think I'm going to go nuts." Daniel said as he started to leave, causing Amanda and Marc to laugh since he already was pretty nuts...about Betty, it seemed.

While Betty was listening in at the brainstorming meeting about possible stories, she felt she was a tad distracted. All she could think about was Daniel. It was really messing with her. She could see those insanely gorgeous blue eyes of his shining with light, his charming smile, how handsome he looked, everything was him.

"Betty! That's it!" Sofia stated causing Betty to snap back to reality "What?"

"I have an idea! I want you to write me something about your experience at Mode! I want your honest story!"

"Um...I don't know if I feel comfortable with that, Sofia. I just left."

Sofia nodded "Exactly, that's why it will be more raw, more real!"

Betty looked hesitant, but Sofia insisted "You should go to Mode, get the opinions of those you worked with"

"You...you want me to go to Mode?"

She nodded "Yes! It's going to be fine!"

Betty bit her lip and got up, taking a nervous breath. Crap, she would see Daniel...again! And...she sighed, he looked so incredible today!

Ugh, why was this so hard?

"And, I definitely want your story on Daniel!" Sofia said causing Betty's heart to race again "W..what? Why?"

Sofia smirked "He must have treated you terribly."

Betty smiled "No, actually, he's always been so sweet to me" she said, knowing that she was somewhat lying, however she was definitely not telling Sofia that! Why in the world would Sofia want her to write something terrible about Daniel, anyway?

"Still, it will be interesting for readers to know about your experiences at Mode. Good, bad, beautiful, ugly!"

Betty nodded slowly "Ok…" she was hesitant about the whole story, especially about seeing Daniel. Betty sighed "Um...you want me to do that now?"

Sofia nodded with a slight smile "Yes! And I want this story by tomorrow!"

Betty nodded nervously. When Sofia walked over to her desk, Betty followed and said "Sofia, I'm still not sure I feel comfortable writing this story."

"If you do a good job with this, Bet-ty, there will be many more great stories you can write. Your article will be raw, real, honest, qualities your former boss seems to be lacking."

"What?" Betty felt her heart race, especially when Sofia jumped out of her chair tossing her arms around her "Oh, Betty, I think I'm losing Daniel."

Betty's heart pounded, but she kept it cool "What? No way Sofia! Daniel loves you!"

"This is what he does. He breaks down the girl...takes her heart and squashes it. Why else won't he propose? And to think I left Hunter for him! I must be destined to be another one of Daniel's girls."

Betty stared in shock not knowing what to say. Some deep secret part of her hoped Daniel really didn't want to be with Sofia, anymore, but she knew that was terrible!

"Betty, you go to Mode and get that article. This is your big chance." Betty stood there in surprise as Sofia started to cry.

Betty sighed "ok...I'll go." As Betty left she felt really bad. Perhaps Sofia really was in love with Daniel. He did tell her he loved her too. She really just needed to forget about that kiss, no matter how special, and amazing, and wonderful and life-changing it was.

When she got to Mode she first saw Christina who smiled brightly "BETTY! You are looking lovely! What's the occasion?"

Betty blushed "new job, remember?"

Christina nodded "oh right, I was rather drunk the night of the party!"

Betty rolled her eyes "no kidding!"

"Did you get to flirt with your little nerdy crush?" Christina asked, causing Betty to blush, honestly forgetting about her kiss with Henry. "Uh...kind of...he, um...kissed me."

Christina grinned "what! Well, then, are you going to go on a date with the lad?"

Betty bit her lip shaking her head "No!"

Christina looked confused "Why not, then? I thought you liked the chap?"

Betty took a nervous breath, not sure if she should tell Christina the real reason, but she felt she needed to tell her friend. "Well, I did, until...Daniel kissed me" she confessed causing Christina to stare at her in shock.

After several very long seconds, Betty shoved her shoulder "Christina! What should I do?"

Christina smirked "Well, dear, you know what I think you should do, especially since yir no longer workin for that hunky man yir cleary addicted to. I think yi'd sell yir nephew for 'im. He's your crack!"

Betty's eyes grew wide "What? I'm not addicted to Daniel! I...I just...I only...we're…" she sighed defeatedly, as Christina was looking at her with her eyebrow raised smiling at her.

Betty sighed "Oh fine! I'm totally obsessed Christina, especially now after our kiss! I...I think I'm falling in love with him! I don't know what to do"

"Oo...Bettyyy!"

"What's worse, is even if by some miracle Daniel happens to feel the same way, he's taken!" She sighed.

Christina nodded "Oh right! I forgot about her!" Christina looked at her friend with a slight smile "well, tell me, how was the kiss?"

Betty smiled brightly "Amazing! I...I never felt that way before. I can't stop thinking about the kiss. About...him."

Christina smiled "Oo! I say, show im what he's missing, luv! You're looking lovely and he is just as addicted to you as you are to him. I'd say yir meant for each other!"

Betty felt her heart race. "Um...look, I should go. I have to ask Marc, Amanda, Wilhelmina, and Daniel some questions."

"Bout what?"

Betty rolled her eyes "Sofia wants me to write some dumb story on how it was like being at Mode for me. Like I want to relive that torture! And what's weird is she wanted me to write something bad about Daniel and how he treated me."

Christina shook her head "I don't know what he sees in her."

Betty rolled her eyes "Uh, just the fact that she is gorgeous and sexy and a powerhouse; what doesn't he see in her?" Betty frowned

Christina smiled "you"

Betty frowned more "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Christina nodded "yes, because that lad is going to see just how much you mean to him. How much no matter how he tries to deny it, he needs you just as much as you need him."

Betty bit her lip, feeling her heart twinge. She wished that were true. "Thanks christina, but I really need to get working on this."

Christina nodded "yes, go on, then!"

After Betty consulted Marc and Wilhelmina getting surprisingly 'semi-positive' remarks on how they had 'sort of' come to respect her. Of course, they also commented on her look today, saying of course she'd start dressing better not at Mode.

Betty felt proud of the "semi-positive" impact she seemed to have on her coworkers. She smiled as she walked up to Amanda "Amanda! Hey!"

"Betty? What are you doing here? Do NOT tell me you are here to take back your job?"

Betty shook her head "no...I actually just wanted to ask you a few questions, you know about how you felt about me when I first started here"

They walked together, Amanda thought for a second, then said "I hated you of course!"

"Is that because I didn't look like everyone else?"

"No, it's because you waltzed in here with your bushy eyebrows and mismatched clothes and took the job I'd wanted for months!"

Betty rolled her eyes "You're really confirming everything I'm writing about. Thank you!"

"At some point, I sort became envious of you" Amanda said as she got up. Betty looked at her strangely "Envious?"

"In the most bizarre way. I can't leave the house with an out of season handbag and you walk out of your house looking like…" she glanced at her, but realized she actually looked nice "Say, why are you looking 'nice' today?"

Betty looked at herself and then Amanda in surprise "really? You think I look nice?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Only a little. This doesn't mean I like you or anything!"

Betty nodded with a smile "Of course not."

"Besides, I'm kinda bummed that Daniel is all ga-ga over you!"

"What?" Betty's eyes grew wide. Amanda rolled her eyes "He came back from dropping your things all upset that you didn't work here anymore. He like really actually misses you."

Betty bit her lip, tears threatening to form. She missed Daniel. More than she ever thought she would. Amanda sighed "I guess I always knew you were Daniel's girl!"

Betty's eyes grew wider "What? I-I'm not Daniel's girl!" she stated in a panic, remembering what Sofia referred to herself as.

Amanda rolled her eyes "Everyone knows it, Betty. It's no secret, I guess I just didn't want it to be real."

Betty noticed Daniel, her heart started pounding "Um...I should go. I have to ask Daniel the same questions." she said feeling butterflies.

Daniel had been trying to work for a few hours now, but kept getting distracted thinking about Betty and her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes and...hot lips! DAMN!

He kept trying to think about Sofia's kisses, but he kept thinking about Betty and how magnetic their kiss was. There was some definite chemistry he felt with Betty. He wondered if she felt it at all. She had to, right?

He sighed. He knew he had to talk to Betty. He had to know if she felt the same way.

When he stepped out of his office and saw Betty over with Amanda his heart practically stopped beating at the sight of her. She was so freaking beautiful. He didn't know how she got more beautiful in the span of a few hours. Seeing her now, he couldn't help but check her out. She looked...kinda hot!

His heart skipped a beat when she saw him and headed over to him. She smiled at him and her smile filled his heart with warmth "Betty! What are you doing here?"

Betty bit her lip… "Uh...I have to work on this article and need everyone's opinion of me when I started." she said nervously, her heart racing just seeing him again. He looked entirely handsome. She really wanted to kiss him again. She wished she could.

He smiled "Well, I thought you were really cute!"

Betty frowned "What? Yeah, right! You thought I was ugly and would ruin your image."

He shook his head "That's not true, Betty! Not at first, look, let's go in my office."

They walked in and Daniel took a seat on the chaise.

"Betty, when I saw you your first day, after you walked into the glass wall, well...I thought you were adorable. When I found out you were my assistant I admit, I was taken aback, but I never thought you were ugly."

Betty wasn't sure she really buyed that, but she listened anyway.

"Philippe is the asshole who made me think that it wouldn't be good to have you as my assistant. I regret ever listening to that asshole! I should have trusted my heart. I knew deep down that I wanted you to stay, but of course, you know better than I do how terribly I treated you. I'm so sorry that ever happened. I have a lot of regrets in my life, but hurting you was the worst!"

Betty stared at him in surprise at his honesty with her. She didn't think he ever actually told her all that.

"I hope that you can forgive me for that"

She smiled "You know I already forgave you, Daniel"

Daniel smiled "I miss you"

Betty felt her heart skip, she nearly felt like crying at how intense her feelings seemed to be now. "um... I miss you. If it makes you feel any better I think my first day at Mode was actually better than MYW" she confessed, causing him to look at her in surprise "really? Why? Aren't working with your role model or whatever?"

Betty nodded, biting her lip, knowing she couldn't tell him it was because of him and Sofia kissing in front of her! "It's not important. Uh...look, Daniel, Sofia is…"

"Betty, before you say anything, can we please talk?" Daniel said feeling like he needed to tell her now how he felt.

"About what?" she felt that knot in her stomach. He got up and placed his hand on her wrist to pull her closer. That gesture made her heart pound like a drum. "About our kiss" he said in a soft tone.

Betty slipped her hand away from his grasp, and shook her head "No. Look, Daniel, I don't think that's a good idea! You have Sofia! And besides, it was just a Christmas kiss. It didn't mean anything, right?" as she said that she felt her own heart shatter. She didn't mean that at all. Seeing the look on Daniel's face made her want to cry. He looked so hurt.

"Uh...ok…yeah, you're right, I guess." Daniel couldn't explain the deep pain he felt when Betty said their kiss didn't mean anything. He felt like his heart was being squeezed to the point of bursting. "Um…" he walked to his desk not knowing what to say or do. He felt heartbroken. He sat down, "Anything else?" he asked, trying to not show his pain, but he sounded upset.

Betty looked at him and walked over "Actually, Sofia was crying to me about why you haven't proposed to her yet?"

He shot up "What? There is no way in hell I'm doing that!"

Betty's eyes were wide in surprise, but then remembered something "Daniel...I saw the rings."

He looked confused "What rings?"

Betty bit her lip "Uh...well, me and Amanda saw the engagement rings in your desk."

Daniel sighed "Uh...yah, I thought about proposing to her, but I don't know…I just feel like it's too fast."

Betty looked at him "She also thinks you don't love her. That you've been lying to her about your feelings!"

Daniel's eyes grew wide "Crap! Do you think she could tell I'm falling in love with-?! CRAP! I mean uh..." he was so close to blurting out that he was falling in love with her. He felt his heart pound at the intensity of what he seemed to feel for Betty all the sudden. How could this have happened all because of one kiss.

Betty's eyes were wide in surprise "What were you going to say?"

He shook his head "Nothing...it's not important."

Betty wondered what Daniel was going to say. Falling in love with...who? Someone other than Sofia? In the fantastical part of her brain she hoped it was her, but she knew that was ridiculous to think that!

Daniel looked at Betty in front of him, looking so beautiful and all he wanted was to kiss her again, to know for sure if what they had was something special or if it was all in his head. He noticed the way she was watching him intently. There seemed to be this electric energy between them. He couldn't be the only one who felt that, could he?

He smiled and said "you look really...pretty today."

She smiled shyly glancing down at her outfit. "Thanks...you really think that?"

He nodded with a smile as her gaze lifted to his "I wouldn't lie to you. You know me too well to pick up on when I'm lying!" he said with a smirk, causing her to smile brighter. "Yah, that's true!"

He grinned "I really miss you. Amanda is doing a pretty good job, but...I miss seeing your smile, I miss you walking into my office all cheery and excited to start the day, I miss how happy you make me feel!"

Betty bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying. Why was he saying all of this? It was too hard. "Um...I should get going. I have to write this article." she said, resulting in him to look disappointed.

He nodded "Uh...yah, I'm sure you're super busy." Daniel figured Betty must not feel the same way he did.

"Daniel…"

"What?" he said looking at her, the look in his eyes making her heart race.

She smiled "I miss you, too"

He smiled "You do?"

She laughed "Of course I do. I keep looking up from my desk forgetting you're not sitting across from me anymore. It's...a lot harder leaving you than I thought it would be" she admitted.

Daniel felt his heart expand "That's great! I thought I was the only one feeling that way. I was going crazy"

She laughed, seeing his smile. "Betty, please have dinner with me tonight? Let's celebrate your new job! We never really did that! You deserve it! And uh...it would be nice to hang out. It's weird not seeing you, especially since we saw each other every day. I feel like part of my day is missing."

She bit her lip to keep herself from tearing up at all the she felt looking at him. Daniel felt his heart race again as he waited for Betty to tell him if she could have dinner with him. "Uh...I don't know. You don't have plans with Sofia? Maybe you should talk to her. She seemed really upset. I don't want to make things worse"

He shook his head and came up to her taking hold of her arms "Please Betty. I really want to see you."

Betty felt like the air was sucked out of her lungs with him being so close to her, taking her breath away. She nodded "Ok"

He smiled brightly "great! I'll pick you up at your house around 8, sound good?"

She nodded with a small smile "Ok" She had to wonder if this was a date. It felt like they were going on a date. That would be crazy. They were just two friends catching up after work.

Daniel wanted more than anything to kiss Betty again. Know for sure if he was imagining the chemistry they seemed to have. As he stared at her he couldn't help being drawn to her beautiful eyes. They seemed extra pretty today. He glanced to her lips, remembering the spark he felt when his lips touched hers.

Betty felt like she was under a spell as she stood in front of Daniel, his eyes were completely mesmerizing. She felt she couldn't look away. She really wanted to kiss him again. It was taking everything in her to not reach up and kiss him. "I...should go" she whispered unable to keep her eyes of his.

He nodded as if in a trance "ok…"

As Betty stepped back she realized he still had his hands on her arms. "See you later" she said starting to leave. He nodded with a smile "yah...later."

When Betty left, Daniel felt like his heart was floating. How could Betty make him feel that way? He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Sofia though. He would figure it all out after his and Betty's dinner. He couldn't wait.

When Betty got on the elevator she was in a daze at what Daniel made her feel. Why did her prince charming have to be unavailable. She wondered if Daniel felt the way she did. She thought back to how he looked at her. It seemed like he wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to kiss him.

She sighed. What was she going to do? She realized she simply needed to ask him if he felt something when they kissed. It was eating her up not knowing. At least if she knew, she could move on with her life and stop hoping he would feel the same way.

She felt conflicted though. Her new boss and old boss were a couple. She didn't want to ruin her chances of working at Sofia's magazine. She smiled slightly thinking about having dinner with him later. She couldn't wait!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a Christmas Kiss**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

As soon as the work day was over, Betty got her things eagerly, ready to leave. She felt she couldn't get out of work fast enough today.

The day seemed to drag at MYW. It was a lot less dramatic and hectic. She wasn't sure if she missed that about Mode or had simply gotten used to it that this felt rather dull.

Of course she loved getting to work with Sofia and other inspiring women, however, she rather missed the intensity of Mode.

As strange as it was she kind of missed Marc and Amanda and their crazy antics, and Wilhelmina's scheming against Daniel. She couldn't believe she was even thinking that!

She missed Christina, of course. That crazy scottish woman had become her confidant and friend.

And above all she missed Daniel terribly! She wasn't sure what she missed about him more. His charming smile...how blue his eyes were… how handsome he was… how he actually seemed to value her opinion, how great a team they were, or how she'd come to find friendship in him.

She missed him. She couldn't wait to see him later! On their... _dinner_. She felt butterflies at the thought of him.

As she got on the elevator, Sofia got on "Bet-ty, great first day! I can't wait to read your article."

Betty nodded with a smile "Thanks Sofia, I'm nearly finished with it."

Sofia looked impressed "You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. Hopeful, excited, wanting to take on the world. I think you will do great things, Betty."

Betty listened with a smile "thanks so much, Sofia. That means a lot to me. Um… thanks again for taking a chance on me."

Sofia smirked "Of course!"

They were quiet for a minute, but then Sofia looked at her and said "Did you get to speak to Daniel when you went to Mode?" she asked curiously.

Betty felt her heart race again, but remained calm "Yes, a little. He was pretty busy."

Sofia looked at her "Did he say anything about me?"

Betty looked at Sofia in wonder. "Like what?"

"Oh Betty, you know him better than anyone, do you think he loves me?" Sofia asked.

Betty nodded "yes, of course Sofia. Why wouldn't he? You're amazing." she said, feeling a knot in her stomach, not only because she felt she was lying, but also because Sofia just alluded to her knowing Daniel better than anyone.

She felt butterflies at the knowledge that she did know Daniel pretty well, especially given the short time they've been working together. She felt like she and Daniel could be honest and open with each other; there was a certain level of trust they had.

"Thank you, Betty. Do you think he will propose to me?"

Betty bit her lip, wondering why Sofia seemed obsessed with Daniel proposing to her. Of course, she was, she realized it was Daniel Meade after all. The man was gorgeous and charming and sweet...and amazing.

"Betty?"

"Huh?" she responded snapping back to reality. "What do you think?"

"Maybe…"

Sofia looked at her "maybe?"

Betty nodded "sure, he does have a ring" she said wondering how stupid she was to say that! She felt completely flustered.

Sofia grinned "he does? Oh! That's wonderful!" She hugged Betty and Betty wanted more than ever to hide.

Once the elevator opened to the lobby, Betty stepped out, eager to leave. She didn't know why she felt so nervous and flustered around Sofia today.

Who was she kidding, she knew deep down it was because she was feeling guilty for falling for Daniel, her former boss who was her current boss's...lover?

She wanted to cringe just thinking that.

"See you tomorrow, Bet-ty! I can't wait to read that article of yours. I'm sure it will be a great read"

Betty nodded "thanks Sofia." As Betty watched Sofia saunter away, she let out a tense breath. She felt entirely conflicted. What was she going to do? How was she going to get through this craziness.

Out of nowhere she felt a hand on her back, causing her to jump "AH!" she spun around quickly "oh! Daniel!" she visibly relaxed, causing him to look at her strangely "Betty, are you ok? You seem freaked out"

She looked at him and couldn't help her smile from spreading. He was so irresistibly adorable and charming. He looked at her with a smirk, his eyebrow raised in wonder "Uh...Betty?"

She shook her head, blushing "Uh...sorry, I'm kind of a mess today."

He looked her over, clearly checking her out "You look pretty great from what I can see." he said with a wink.

She blushed brightly smacking his shoulder "Daniel!" she laughed causing him to smile as he grabbed her hand causing her heart to stop beating. Their eyes held by some magnetic force. "You look really pretty." he said in a quiet voice making her feel butterflies.

She looked at him, trying to stay calm "thanks Daniel." she let her hand slip out of his, and smacked his shoulder again "Stop being so charming" she said with a playful smile as she started to walk away.

Daniel watched her with a grin, not knowing how to describe how happy she made him feel. He didn't know what came over him. Somehow, whenever he was around her he felt he couldn't control his actions. He caught up to her and said "Hey! So...we're still meeting for dinner right?"

She looked to him as he was walking along side her out of the building and nodded "Yes, I hope so"

He laughed "Cool." When they walked out Sofia was outside talking on the phone. When she noticed them walking out together she ended her call and smiled "Daniel!" she went up to him and kissed him.

Betty felt her heart drop. She didn't know why she kept fooling herself into thinking there may be something with Daniel when he clearly had Sofia. She was gorgeous and perfect and smart and sexy and successful.

Daniel felt anxious when Sofia ended their kiss "I'll come over later tonight" she said with a seductive smirk.

"Um...Good night!" Betty interjected wanting to get out of there as quick as she could. She felt like curling into a ball.

"Good night, Betty." Sofia said, her voice seemed colder. Betty wondered if Sofia felt threatened by her friendship with Daniel. She seemed to want to make it obvious that they were together.

Betty gave a weak smile and walked away not daring to look at Daniel. She felt her heart twist as she left, wondering if it was even worth it to go to dinner with him tonight. She wasn't sure if she could be around him. It was too hard.

As Daniel watched Betty walk away, he felt his chest tighten. Sofia watched him curiously "Daniel…"

"Hm?" he responded distantly. "I think we should have dinner with your parents"

Daniel looked at her in surprise "My parents?"

She nodded with a smile "Yes, don't you think it would be a good idea to meet?"

"Uh...yah, I guess."

"See if we can meet them tonight?"

Daniel felt his heart plummet "Tonight? Uh…"

Sofia looked at him "have plans?"

He shook his head "uh...no, of course not." he lied. Shit! What was he going to do? He wanted to have dinner with Betty tonight!

He took out his phone and texted his mom "I'll see if they're free" he said noticing Sofia watching him. She nodded with a smile and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Alright, amor, I must get going. I have to meet with someone for a story. Let me know about dinner. Love you!" she said with a wink before she got in the car waiting for her.

As she left he let out a deep sigh. Crap! What was he going to do now? He had to see Betty tonight!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just a Christmas Kiss**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

As Daniel waited outside of his parents mansion for Sofia to arrive he felt anxious.

Of course at some point before he went and kissed Betty, he actually really liked Sofia. She was sexy, intriguing, intense and passionate. They had some great fun together. He thought he was in love with her.

However, now...well, he was rather conflicted, especially since he'd been having more romantic feelings towards Betty all the sudden. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

His Betty.

She was sweet, kind, adorable and charming, and smart and really very pretty. Not to mention he could NOT stop thinking about their kiss! Their short but electrifying kiss.

Why did everything with Betty seem more meaningful and special. She made him feel good. He felt he didn't have to be anyone but himself. He also really valued her honesty and friendship. She was genuine.

He vowed to ask her on their dinner if she felt anything for him, if he was crazy or she was feeling the same way too.

For now, as Sofia walked up to him he smiled and hugged her "Hey Sofia."

"Hello, wow, your house is...impressive."

He smirked "yah, that's a pretty accurate word, I suppose." he led her inside and as they walked in she took in the sight in awe. "Wow."

He smiled. "This is where I grew up. What do you think?"

She looked to him with a smirk "It's very nice. Just like kissing you" she said in a seductive voice before she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her deepening their kiss wondering if he just needed to let go, but he still felt something was missing.

"Ehem" they split apart when Bradford was at the end of the hall. "Oh Mr. Meade!" Sofia said feeling embarrassed.

"Daniel. Sofia. Good to see you both"

They smiled. "My God, she's stunning!" Claire exclaimed as she came into the room. "Hi darling, I'm Claire, Daniel's recovering alcoholic mother!"

"Mom, can you try not to embarrass me" Daniel sighed.

"Daniel, dear, I'd never do anything to embarrass you" she said teasingly as she placed a kiss to his cheek. She took Sofia's hand and said "Come dear, let me show you Daniel's baby pictures!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "great!"

Bradford laughed and patted his son on the back.

As the night went on, they ate and chatted amicably, mainly his parents telling Sofia embarrassing stories about him as a kid. He tried not to eat very much so he could still enjoy dinner with Betty.

At some point after dinner, his mother pulled him aside and said "Daniel, dear, are you alright?"

He looked at her strangely "Sure, why?"

"You seem...distracted. You bring home a gorgeous woman and you seem the least bit interested in her."

Daniel felt his chest tighten "What? That's not true" he felt panicked. Was it that obvious that his mind was elsewhere?

His mother simply looked at him with her eyebrow raised. He sighed "fine, you're right. I just had a rough day at work"

"Was it that witch Wilhelmina?"

He nodded "yah" he lied. Wilhelmina was surprisingly pleasant today. He figured her new cowboy boyfriend was making her not as 'witchy'. "And I guess not having Betty at Mode is making it a lot less bright." he admitted.

Claire smiled slightly "She is a sweet one, isn't she"

Daniel nodded with a smile. "Claire, darling, let's have a dance, shall we?" Bradford said as he held his hand out for her to take. She smiled and placed her hand in his and began to dance with him in front of the fireplace.

Daniel smiled. He liked seeing his parents being loving with each other. "Shall we?" Sofia came up to him.

He nodded with a smile and started to dance with her. "I'd love to have what your parents have. But without the cheating!" she stated quickly. "If you ever cheat on me I'll cut your cajones" she whispered. He laughed. "Duly noted!"

She smiled.

As Claire was dancing with Bradford she watched her son dancing with Sofia. "Do you like her?" Bradford asked. "She is lovely. I just feel she's hiding something" Claire observed.

She didn't know what was going between them but she felt there was something off about their relationship. Daniel seemed not as interested as she felt he should be and Sofia seemed too eager to be with her son.

"Daniel…" Sofia said quietly. "Mhm?" he responded distantly.

She looked at him "we should get married"

He looked at her in surprise "What?"

She smiled "I've met your parents, we love each other, we're good together."

He looked at her not knowing what to say. She held his face "Marry me" she kissed him

Betty had been busying herself by finishing her article on Mode ever since she got home. She felt so distracted. She wasn't sure what she was going to do in regards to Daniel. As it was nearing 8 o clock, she decided to text Daniel that she wasn't feeling well. As she was about to send the message, her phone rang and she saw that it was him calling.

She felt butterflies, and answered "hello?"

"Betty? Are you ok?"

"Uh...actually...I don't think I'm going to dinner. I'm not feeling too well.

"Oh...that's too bad. I'm right outside. Are you sure you can't?"

She instantly perked up "You're here?"

He seemed to laugh "Yeah, you sound better."

She laughed "I'll see you in a minute"

"I thought you weren't feeling good?" he said in a teasing tone. She smiled "You made me feel better" she looked out her window and saw the town car and him standing outside. She smiled brighter as she saw him wave to her.

She laughed "I'll be down in a second."

When Betty got down stairs she picked up her blue fluffy coat. As she was putting it on, Hilda walked in and said "Where are you going?"

Betty bit her lip "Daniel and I are grabbing some dinner"

Hilda's eyes grew bright "What? You're going on a date with Daniel? That's awesome!" her excitement was much too loud for Betty's liking "Hildaa! Sh!" she felt panicked "It's not a date! Just two friends having dinner"

Hilda smirked "mhm...whatever Betty. Here, why don't you borrow my coat" she handed her her black coat "It matches your outfit more"

Betty looked at her in surprise "really? You don't mind?"

Hilda shook her head grinning "of course not! Especially since you're going on a 'dinner' with your hot rich ex boss/friend who you kissed."

Betty shoved her shoulder "Hilda! Stop! It's not a date!"

Betty slipped on her sister's coat. Hilda shrugged "Whatever Betty. Have fun" she winked at her and Betty hurried out before she felt even more embarrassed.

As she walked out and saw the smile on Daniel's face she felt her heart skip. He looked as charming as ever! Why was he so charming?

When she stopped in front of him, his smile was warmer. She smiled "hi"

"Hi. you look...great! New coat?" he asked in admiration. She shook her head "It's Hilda's. She let me borrow it."

He nodded "It looks...really nice! You look...amazing"

She looked at him in surprise "Do you really think that?"

He nodded with a smile "You know I'm a terrible liar just as much as you are Betty!"

She laughed as his grin spread. "I love your laugh.I missed it and your smile so much today!" he exclaimed as he opened the door.

Betty stared at him in surprise, but he said "Come on! Get in!" he held the door for her and she felt her heart pound as she got in. This absolutely felt like a date. This was not good! What was she going to do?

As Daniel shut the door and walked around the other side of the car, he felt like his heart was racing away, especially when he first saw Betty step out of her house. She looked...really pretty. It was strange. She didn't really change all that much about her look, yet she looked incredible.

When Daniel got in on the other side, he looked at her and Betty tried to act normal. Once they had been driving for a minute or two, she glanced at him and said "So...have fun making out with Sofia?" quickly berating herself, because she sounded jealous.

He let out a deep sigh and dropped his head on the seat. "What's wrong?" she asked knowing something was up.

"I'm engaged!"

Her eyes grew wide "What?"

"To Sofia" he said.

She felt her heart plummet.

"Wow! Uh... I guess this really is a celebratory dinner. Your engagement and my new job" she said feeling like she wanted to cry. This was going to be a terrible night!

"Why do you not seem as happy?" she asked in wonder.

"I panicked! I don't even know how it happened. She asked me to marry her and I said yes. We were at my parents house and it all just...happened."

Betty stared at him in shock. "Wow...that's…"

"Crazy!"

She nodded "yah" She plastered a smile on her face and said "Well, congratulations! I'm sure you two will be really happy together." she said holding back her tears as best as she could.

He looked at her and felt like crying. "Betty...I'm not sure about this."

She felt her heart clenching "I think this is all my fault. I told Sofia you might propose to her and that you had a ring."

He looked at her in surprise "It's not your fault. I should be honest with her." he placed his hand on top of her's. "With you"

She looked at him in confusion and then to their hands. "Me?" she asked in a soft tone.

He nodded "I want to talk to you about something, but...let's do it when we're not in a car"

She nodded, feeling dazed, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

When they reached a little pizzeria, Betty looked at him with a playful smile "Pizza?"

He shrugged "Is that ok? I kinda had a craving for pizza"

She nodded with a smile "definitely ok!"

He grinned "great. Come on." he led her inside. Betty took her coat off and draped it on the back of her chair, Daniel doing the same. When they took a seat, Betty looked around admiring the place. "It's a nice place."

Daniel nodded, as he looked around noticing it was rather quiet; there was italian music quietly playing, the restaurant was dimly lit, decorated with lights for Christmas, and each table had a little poinsettia plant in the center and candles.

Daniel felt his heart race as he looked back to Betty who looked insanely pretty today. He couldn't get over how sparkly her eyes looked and how pretty her hair was. She looked great in red. It was definitely her color, he thought.

He felt like he was on a date with her. He noticed her bite her lip and that made him want to kiss her again, feel those soft lips against his. He was about to say something when the waiter came over "bonjourno!"

"Hi!" they both said, smiling back at the kind waiter. They ordered a pizza and Betty looked at Daniel in surprise when he ordered champagne. When the waiter left, she smirked "champagne? That's fancy!"

He grinned, shrugging. "We are celebrating our friendship!" he said causing her smile to brighten. She felt butterflies in her stomach at how charming he was being.

She smiled at him, and her smile made his heart fill with warmth. "I love when you smile" he said, resulting in her blush "Daniel!"

"It's true. I felt like my day was meaningless without you" he admitted.

Please stop!" she said lightly, but then met his eyes "please!" she really couldn't take him being so sweet with her. She was falling in love with him.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop! Stop being so sweet to me!"

He frowned "You don't want me to be nice to you?"

She placed her hand on top of his, causing his heart to start racing again as he looked up to see her eyes "I don't mean that! I just mean...we're friends, ok!"

He slipped his hand around her wrist "Betty, look, uh...we really need to talk."

"You keep saying that! Talk about what?"

"About us!"

"Us?" as she asked the waiter came back over with their bottle of chilled champagne, and two glasses. Betty slipped her hand away from Daniel's. The waiter poured the champagne for them and then left with a smile.

She glanced to Daniel and sighed. This was a lot harder than she thought.

Daniel picked up his glass and held it up for her to clink her glass. "To friendship"

She laughed and held up her class clinking it with his. As she took a sip, her eyes remained on his, her heart was beating so hard she felt he might be able to hear it.

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off Betty and her pretty eyes. He sort of wished he could take her glasses off and stare at her without them. He wanted to kiss her so bad! Especially with the way she was looking at him. He felt like his stomach was doing little flips.

Betty smiled as she looked at him. He smiled at her when he placed his glass down.

Betty felt like she was being put under a spell whenever she saw those beautiful blue mesmerizing eyes of his sparkling. They remained quiet for several minutes, this obvious tension between them.

Betty wished she could make it go away and they could simply be friends. Why did she have to go and kiss him at the Christmas party?!

She bit her lip. Of course she kissed him! He was Daniel Meade! The most handsome charming man she ever met, who was being so sweet that night, she couldn't resist.

They sat in an awkward silence until the waiter brought their pizza. Betty started to pick up a slice of pizza, Daniel was watching her intently as if wanting to ask something. She took a small bite of her pizza, although she felt she was much too nervous to eat properly. Daniel was really making her flustered.

She finally looked at him and said "Daniel! Stop!"

He smirked "Stop what?"

She rolled her eyes "Stop staring at me! What is it that you keep wanting to talk about?" she asked, although felt anxious to know.

He took a deep breath.

She looked at him "Daniel?"

Daniel sighed "Betty...I…I can't stop thinking about our kiss" his voice was so alluring, she wanted to just melt.

Her heart started pounding, hearing him say that.

Daniel felt nervous but continued "I have to know if you felt something. Anything. Look, it's fine if you don't. I won't ask again. But…please...tell me. It wasn't just a Christmas kiss, was it? Am I the only one who felt something...something special?"

Betty felt like she couldn't breathe suddenly. "Um...Daniel...we shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" he placed his hand on top of hers again. She felt tears fill her eyes as she pulled her hand away again "shouldn't be together! You're engaged to my new boss!"

He leaned forward in his chair and picked up her hand again "Betty! I need to know if you felt something when we kissed!"

Betty shook her head "No! I didn't!" she lied, feeling like her heart was twisting. How could she be with Daniel? He was way out of her league. And he was engaged to Sofia! "Like I said before. It was just a Christmas kiss. It didn't mean anything." she said a tear sneaking down her cheek.

He felt heartbroken. "Ok…" he felt like the air suddenly became hard to breathe. He felt like running away.

As he stared at his slice of pizza, Betty wanted to tell him she was lying, that she absolutely felt something when they kissed. A man had come up holding a basket full of beautiful red roses. "Flower for your charming lady?"

Betty shook her head "No thanks!"

Daniel stopped the man "Wait!" he handed him some large bills. The man gave him the whole basket. Daniel smiled and picked out one of the roses and held it out to Betty.

Betty stared at him and the roses, feeling like her heart was constantly skipping. "Please, let me put this in your hair"

Betty bit her lip, his voice completely making her melt. She felt she couldn't deny him. She nodded. He smiled brightly and got up, coming over to her. She looked up at him as he was standing next to her. He placed a hand to her face, making her feel butterflies.

As he slipped the rose in her hair, he never took his eyes away from her's. She wanted to kiss him more than anything. Of course she felt something when they kissed! He was perfect! She loved him!

She bit her lip, trying to keep her eyes from watering.

Daniel smiled and went back to his chair. She blushed as he stared at her. "You are so beautiful" he said in a soft voice. Betty looked to him and felt like telling him how she felt, but suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Betty!" someone had called from the other end of the restaurant. Betty looked over and her eyes grew wide "Henry?"

He smiled and came over to them "Wow, it's great to see you! You look...amazing!"

Betty blushed "Um...thanks Henry."

Henry looked to Daniel, and their table, noticing the champagne, and roses "Are you two on a date?" he asked curiously, an obvious disappointment in his voice.

Betty shook her head "No! We're just friends! Celebrating!" she said quickly.

Daniel nodded in agreement feeling like his heart was being twisted in his chest. "Yah... friends. Celebrating Betty's new job..." he said distantly.

Betty nodded with a fake smile "And Daniel's engagement!" she picked up her glass of champagne and quickly drank it all in one gulp, reminding herself that he was taken!

They both looked at her in surprise.

After a moment, Henry smiled. "Ok...I don't want to intrude. Congratulations to both of you!" he said, but looked to Betty "Hopefully see you around" the smile he sent her was sweet and he lingered for a moment.

She nodded with a smile "yes"

Daniel nodded to Henry as he walked away. He finally looked to Betty who was pouring herself another glass of Champagne "what was that?" he asked.

She frowned "What?"

He sighed in frustration "Betty! Why are you being like this?"

She felt tears fill her eyes "Like what?" she said as she nearly brought the second glass to her lips, but he took the glass out of her hand and placed it down "That! What's going on? Please talk to me!"

"About what?!" she started, feeling like she was losing her resolve. She picked up her glass again and started to drink it.

"Do you like Grubdork instead of me, is that it? I remember you said he was cute! You can tell me! I'm a big boy!"

Betty shook her head and said "What do you care! You have Sofia, remember?!" she was going to drink some more of her champagne, but he took it away again. "Betty, cut it out!"

Tears slipped down her face, betraying her attempt to remain impassive. He saw her tears and got up and kneeled in front of her wiping her tears away gently "Betty…" he said her name softly, his touch making her want to melt.

"Daniel...please…" more tears slipped down. He wiped them gently looking in her eyes. He smiled. "Dance with me, Betty" he said as he got up pulling her up with him. She shook her head "no!"

"Please?" his eyes were pleading with her. She felt she couldn't control her emotions. Seeing those gorgeous blue eyes made her feel completely compelled to listen to every word he had to say.

"Daniel...we shouldn't. You're engaged! To Sofia! My new boss!"

"Please Betty… just one dance" he said in a soft tone, she could hear the desperation in his voice.

She felt like her heart was in a constant race. She felt she couldn't breathe. He was so incredible and charming and handsome and she wanted to kiss him senseless. He looked so gorgeous. His dark shirt making those blue eyes of his sort of sparkle.

She squeezed his hand, silently agreeing to dance with him. He smiled at her and she felt her stomach flip. As he pulled her to him, his arm came around her waist, holding her close, as his free hand held hers.

As Daniel held Betty close to him he wanted to hug her and never let her go. He almost did that, when he heard Betty say "we're not dancing" her voice was quiet and he could hear her worries.

They danced to the softly playing music, Betty forgetting that Henry may still be in the restaurant, but she felt she couldn't focus on anything else but Daniel and how insanely mesmerizing he was being. As they danced silently their eyes seemed to be held by a magnet.

Daniel could not get his heart to stop pounding like a drum. It was nearly wanting to burst inside him as he danced with her. Having her close to him again made him feel whole. He knew what he and Betty had was special. It was magic. He had to break things off with Sofia.

He lifted his hand to the rose in her hair, smiling at her, his eyes shining brightly. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, not wanting to disrupt their quiet bubble.

Another tear slipped down her face and he placed his hand to her cheek, wiping it away "Can I please kiss you?"

Betty was about to speak, but he didn't let her answer and met her lips with a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers he saw fireworks. He held her closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back, the passion and intensity in her kiss surprising him. He felt like he was soaring in the sky. He never wanted it to end.

As they kissed, Betty felt the tears wanting to surface at the intensity she felt in their kiss. There were definite sparks! She felt they were much more powerful this time. She couldn't stop kissing him. She wanted him closer to her.

Daniel felt like he was in heaven kissing Betty again. Her perfect soft full lips, her small waist, her body close to his, how passionate she was. He wanted to be like this forever. She was so beautiful. He held her face kissing her slower, wanting to savor being with her like this.

As Betty was forgetting herself and everything around her, his hands landed on her face gently and the soft way he kissed her made her come back to reality, for some reason.

She pulled apart in a breathless pant, her hand quickly landing on her lips as if in shock, but said "I...I have to go!" she quickly picked up her coat and rushed away.

Daniel stared in shock for a moment, bringing his own hand to his lips. He smiled and knew he had to go after Betty. He picked out his wallet and tossed some bills haphazardly and went after her.

He knew she was running away because she was scared. Scared of her feelings for him. She had to be.

Hell, it was scary for him too. The feelings she stirred inside him were overwhelming and he never felt them before with anyone else.

He rushed after her "Betty!" he followed her down the sidewalk, she was walking pretty fast, but he finally ran and caught her "BETTY! Stop!"

"Daniel, please, I- I can't - I, Oh my God, Sofia!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Betty, look, I don't love Sofia."

"No, Daniel, it's Sofia!" she made him face a different direction to see Sofia with Hunter. She handed him a ton of cash, and placed a kiss to his cheek before she got into a cab. "What the hell? Is she still seeing him?" Daniel said in surprise.

But then when they saw Hunter walk into some strip club named Boylesque they looked to each other in shock "What?"

The reporter side of Betty was intrigued "come on, we have to find out what's going on!" she started walking across. Daniel caught up to her again and stopped her just before she was about to walk in "Betty! You can't go in there!"

Betty rolled her eyes "Daniel, I'm a big girl! It's not a big deal! Um...look, we should find out what's going on with her and Hunter. She made such a big fuss about leaving Hunter for you today."

Daniel looked at the place "uh…"

Betty rolled her eyes "I can go in by myself!" she said as she stormed into the place. Daniel looked at the place again and sighed. "Oh hell!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Just a Christmas Kiss_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Daniel couldn't let Betty go in this place by herself! He quickly went in and immediately regretted it as he saw tons of girls throwing money at the men on the stage. There were several nearly naked men on stage dancing for the girls, one of them being Hunter, Sofia's ex-fiance!

"What the hell?" he said, not knowing what to make of this. He saw Betty get out several bills to give him. He smirked as he saw her. Damn, she was adorable! He loved her!

He felt his heart suddenly skip a beat. He loved her. He knew no matter what they found out about Sofia he was going to end things with her. He was IN LOVE with BETTY not Sofia!

He came over and said "Betty! What the hell are you doing?"

Betty rolled her eyes "Daniel! He won't come over here unless I give him money" she sighed, suddenly someone called out their names "Bet-ty? Daniel?"

"Christina?! What?" they both looked equally surprised to see each other.

She looked at them strangely "What on bloody earth are you two doin' 'ere?! Are you on a date? At this place? Daniel! For heaven's sake, I thought you had more class!"

Betty and Daniel looked at each other making a face at her thinking they were on some kind of date at this place. "Christina! Why the hell would I take Betty on a date at some disgusting place like this?! What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Daniel stated feeling annoyed that he was in this place himself.

She smirked "Havin' a little fun!"

Betty made a face this time "Christina!"

"What are you two doin here then?" she shot back. They pointed up at the stage to where Hunter was 'dancing' in front of some soon to be bride.

"It's Hunter, Christina! Sofia's ex!" Betty

Christina raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. Betty and Daniel rolled their eyes "Come on and figure out what's going on, Betty, so we can get the hell out of this place! I hate strip clubs!" Daniel exclaimed causing both Betty and Christina to look at him in surprise and then each other and burst into laughter.

He looked at them offended. "What?"

Betty laughed "yeah right, Daniel. You love women stripping for you" Christina laughed in agreement.

"Exactly! WOMEN! For ME! Not a million other guys! Most of the time they're creeps! Not to mention how gross a place like this is!" he freaked out when Hunter came over to them and started shaking his junk in their faces.

Christina was much too eager to touch him, and Betty was trying to talk to him "Hunter! Are you still seeing Sofia?"

He grinned "Sofia? Did she refer you guys? Awesome!"

"What the hell, Hunter?"

Before any of them could ask Hunter any more questions he was called over by the bride and her party with more money.

Daniel rolled his eyes "This is ridiculous."

Betty looked to Daniel "You know you can stand outside."

Daniel shook his head "No way I'm leaving you here by yourself"

Betty rolled her eyes again "Daniel! I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself. Besides I have Christina." She pulled Christina close to her. "We are more than capable of getting the information we need without you."

Daniel felt hurt that Betty was dismissing him. He sighed "I'm going over to the bar. I'll wait for you there" he said feeling annoyed at the fact that he was still in this place.

When Daniel got to the bar, he ordered himself a scotch, but was quickly told they were out and that they had a drink that had whisky. "Fine" he ordered the drink and glanced to where Betty and Christina were.

"Bet-ty! Dish, love, I want to know why you and Daniel are here together? Are you on date?" She asked with excitement.

Betty sighed "Christina! I really don't feel like talking about this right now. Can you just help me with Hunter! I want to get out of here. Maybe I'll tell you if you help."

"Oh alright! There he is! Do you have any cash?"

Betty took a few dollars "uh just this?"

Christina rolled her eyes "Bet-ty, you amatuer! We're not gonna get him to come over -ere with that!" Christina pulled out much more cash causing Betty to look at her friend in surprise seeming to be much too prepared for this.

Christina shrugged "Oh what, I like this, so sew me!"

Betty laughed "I love you, Christina!"

Christina grinned "yes, yes, I love you too, but right now, I want some love from that Hunter!" she said taking the few bills Betty had and combined their efforts. Betty shook her head at her crazy friend, but called for him "Hunter!"

He came over shortly 'dancing' for them "Hey ladies!"

Christina put the money into his 'shorts'

He tipped his hat, "You can take a feel if you like just don't let management see" as he said that Christina almost placed her hand on him, when Betty stopped her "Christina!"

"Oh what Bet-ty, I'm just havin' a little fun!"

"Hunter, do you have a girlfriend?!" Betty asked trying to avoid looking to the lower half of his body as he was twisting his body back and forth.

"I have girl-friends, boy-friends, all sorts of friends!" he said as he thrust his hips.

Daniel was sitting at the bar watching Betty and Christina, sighing too many times to count. How the hell did his night turn out like this? He wanted to have a nice dinner with Betty.

He watched Betty and smirked, she was too damn adorable! He hoped they could talk. He knew he needed to come up with a game plan to dump Sofia without it backfiring on Betty. He didn't want her to lose her new job because of him.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Hunter make obscene gestures for Christina and Betty. He wanted to thrash that guy, but knew Betty would be furious and he knew that would solve nothing.

He looked to his drink, feeling even more annoyed since it wasn't a scotch. He drank some and was surprised that it tasted rather good.

Christina and Betty gathered some more money and rushed over to where Hunter was busy dancing for that crazy bride. Christina grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from Hunter while Betty held out the money "Hunter, here!" she placed the money in his shorts again.

"You get one minute!"

Betty nodded and said "I just want to know quickly have you ever pretended to be someone's boyfriend?!"

"It happens all the time."

"Did you do that for Sofia Reyes?"

He smiled brightly "Is she already giving me recommendations? NICE!" he laughed and walked away, leaving Christina and Betty to look at each other shock. "Oh my gosh, Christina! Can you believe that?"

"Yes! That was shorter than a minute!" she stated in annoyance. Betty rolled her eyes "Christina! I'm serious! Daniel is going to be devastated!"

Daniel was getting anxious. He had enough of this ridiculous waiting! He got up and was heading over to Betty and Christina. Just as he got close, a few ladies from the bride's party surrounded him "Hey Mr. Hot business man! Where have you been all night?!" one of the ladies said, clearly incredibly wasted.

"Uh...I'm not a uh…" he stammered and his eyes grew wide when she placed her hands on his chest "Come on! Dance a little!" she had some bills in her hand and when she reached his belt she placed them in.

He pushed her back and said "I'm sorry this is a misunderstanding! I don't work here!" he gave her back the money, "That's too bad, hottie!"

"Oh, please!" some other girl pulled him to her and as he was going to get her hand off him, she got pulled by the sash she was wearing, and he was surprised to see that it was Betty that pulled her away "Hey! Go find someone else. He's taken!" she said as she pulled him to her for a deep kiss.

Daniel's eyes grew wide for a second, but quickly melted into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling like there was a electric current coursing through his veins. He knew without a doubt that what he and Betty had was special. He loved her!

Betty didn't know what came over her! She saw all those girls surrounding Daniel and wanted to rip their hair out. As she kissed him and he kissed her back, she felt a chemistry she never felt before with anyone. He was devastatingly delicious. His lips tasted sweet, perhaps from some drink he had earlier.

The ladies looked at those two in annoyance, rolling their eyes and making faces "Ugh! What a bitch!"

"Oh go on then!" Christina shooed them away, but looked to Betty and Daniel who were still kissing. She smirked, "I knew she was obsessed with the man!"

When they finally broke apart, Betty looked away shyly, clearly embarrassed by her little display of obvious jealousy. Daniel was looking at her with this bright grin on his face. Christina made a sound, her hands on her hips "Ehm, care to explain yirselves?!"

Betty bit her lip, looking down, and Daniel pulled Betty close to him, causing her eyes to grow wide. Betty's heart was pounding as she looked at Daniel. She couldn't believe she acted so crazy!

He smiled "hopefully, Betty realizes that there is something special between us and won't run away from me." he stated, Betty's eyes softened as she looked at him, but pulled herself away from him "Daniel...things are...complicated. I think we…"

"Betty! I'm so done with Sofia! I don't love her. I love you!"

Both Christina and Betty looked at him in surprise. "You, you love me?" she had tears fill her eyes.

He smiled and pulled her close to him "Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you before. Betty, what you and I have is a million times more special than anything I could ever have with Sofia. Besides, she is a total-"

"BITCH!" Betty and Christina exclaimed, causing Daniel to look at them in surprise. He smirked.

"Daniel, Sofia paid Hunter to pretend to be her boyfriend!" Betty said, but was surprised when Daniel didn't seem angry.

He rolled his eyes "Yah, I figured that much after we saw her pay him and then him dancing in here. I doubt she would actually date a stripper."

Betty and Christina stared at him, he placed his hands in his pants pockets "How about we all grab some dinner and actually eat it?" he suggested, looking to Betty with a smirk, who blushed.

She nodded, looking to his eyes, shyly "I am really hungry" she said, causing him to smile and nod "Me too, I'm starving. How about you, Christina, want to have some dinner, on me?" he asked.

She looked between the two of them and nodded "Yes! I need to know what happened!" she stated in excitement.

Betty giggled, and Daniel took Betty's hand in his and placed a kiss. She melted from his kiss. The look in his eyes made her feel butterflies, it was so light and sweet. She still had flutters from Daniel telling her he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just a Christmas Kiss**_

For entertainment only! Just one more chapter left to this story!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

As they started walking Daniel said "So, what are we having? Should we attempt the pizza place again, or some place else?" he suggested.

Betty bit her lip glancing to Daniel, shrugging "I know you really wanted pizza, that's fine with me. It was nice there."

He looked to her with a light smile.

"As long as I can get a drink, I can go for pizza" Christina added

Daniel nodded "Alright"

While they were having dinner with Christina, Daniel was telling her of his and Betty's night before they saw Hunter and Sofia together.

Betty felt butterflies, especially at the way his eyes would sort of sparkle as he talked about her.

Could Daniel really be in love with her?

She bit her lip as Christina kept looking to her with her eyebrow raised and a flirtatious smile.

Betty felt flutters in her stomach. Of course, she loved Daniel, too, but she wasn't sure how they could be together. While yes, there was a certain spark, a special chemistry between them, they were still so different.

Daniel surprised her when he picked up her hand "Betty...I really want to give this a shot between us"

She stared at their hands, and felt her heart race. She slowly slipped her hand away "I...I don't know, Daniel. Things are just….so complicated."

Daniel rolled his eyes "Come on, Betty! I know you love me too!"

He had a serious, but soft look in his eyes "You must feel what I feel whenever we kiss...whenever our hands touch..." he said in a soft voice as he picked up her hand again. She took a sharp breath, confirming what he was saying. "...that electric, that spark…" he continued.

Christina was watching them in fascination.

Betty felt her eyes blur, and he noticed "Betty. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't give a damn about Sofia! I don't want to be with her! I want to be with you."

"Oh go on Betty! Daniel is right! You are madly in love with 'im! You'd be foolish to deny that!" Christina stated.

As Betty was going to say something, Christina said "You told me how you felt sparks for Daniel. I know you didn't feel that when you kissed Henry!"

Daniel let go of Betty's hand "You kissed Henry?! What?! When?" he said, sounding angry and hurt.

Betty felt heart drop "Uh...well, actually he kissed me. The same night."

Daniel felt heart-broken "What? Was that before or after you kissed me?"

"What does that matter? Besides, you kissed me!" she shot back. He shook his head "I definitely pulled you close and wanted to kiss you, but I let you decide."

Betty bit her lip, knowing that was true. "I can't believe you kissed that dweeb!" he stated in annoyance.

Betty took his hand in hers "Daniel! He kissed me! I didn't even really kiss him back like I kissed you. It felt so weird and I was actually quite embarrassed that he kissed me, especially after I shared an amazing electrifying kiss with you! All I could think about was you and how perfect it was to kiss you. I only have sparks for you!"

He looked at her in surprise and she could see he was trying not to smile. Christina was watching them in amusement.

"Betty...then why don't you want to give this a shot between us? I love you. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I just look at you and I want to pull you in for a kiss. Seeing you smile makes my heart race. I know you feel the same way about me."

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded "I love you"

He smiled brightly "Why are you sad? I love you, too, Betty! I really do!" he pulled her up from her chair and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled and hugged her closer. "I love you, Betty." he said in a softer voice making her feel butterflies.

She cried and hugged him closer "I love you, too!"

He laughed and held her face "Look, I know this is complicated because of Sofia, but honestly, I would have broken up with her even if I didn't see her with Hunter. She doesn't make me feel anything close to what I feel for you. You are special. You are the one I want to be with."

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

He was surprised, but quickly kissed her back wanting her to feel how he felt. He knew without a doubt that he and Betty were meant to be together. She was the woman who made his heart race, who took his breath away, who made him smile for no reason.

As they were getting lost in their kiss, Christina cleared her throat, "Ehmm…" and looked at them with her eyebrow raised "perhaps, I should go and leave you two to finish yir date!" she said with a smirk.

Betty blushed brightly, but Daniel was grinning.

Christina laughed. "I have to say Bet-ty! I don't think I've ever seen Meade this happy! Or You! I saw yir smile when you told me of your kiss. I never saw you smile like that!"

Betty looked to Daniel with a shy smile, and he looked at her with this bright happy grin. She laughed and pulled him close to place a kiss to his cheek. His eyes were shining and she didn't think she'd ever seen him this happy either. She took his hand in hers. He smiled.

"I should be off. Have a good night, darlins!" Christina said as she started to leave, but Daniel said "wait! Christina, let me call a town car for you to get home" he said as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, it's alright, I can make my way."

"Please, look, it's the least I can do for you being here for both of us."

She smiled and let him call the town car for her. "What about you?" she asked.

Daniel took Betty's hand in his again and said "I'm going to take Betty for a walk in the park."

She smiled, feeling her heart lift at the sweet look that was in his eyes.

As Christina was leaving, she hugged Betty and said "Ooh Bet-ty! I knew you were obsessed with the lad! But, luckily for you, he is just as obsessed and in love with you!"

Betty blushed as Christina released her from their hug. "Good night, Christina"

"Good night to you Bet-ty!" she winked at her. Daniel laughed "Uh, good night Christina!" he hugged her.

"Good night, Meade! You better take care of her! Don't mess up!"

"Believe me, I don't plan on it! I love her!"

Christina smiled happily and left them on their date.

When Christina left, Daniel pulled Betty to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. He smiled as he looked in her eyes. "I'm so happy you love me!"

Betty's heart melted hearing how sweet Daniel sounded. "I'm happy you love me, too, Daniel. I'm sorry I've been so difficult about this; the chemistry and spark I felt between us scared me a little, to be honest. I've never felt that way about anyone before. I didn't want to admit how I felt because I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way."

"I felt that way, too, Betty. I felt like my heart was on a tightrope and every time you slipped away, I would lose my balance. You are my support and strength Betty. You lift me up. I love being with you because you make me better, you make me happy."

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Thank you"

He smirked "You're welcome?" he teased. She giggled "I just mean, thank you for not giving up on me. I think I would have been devastated to see you marry Sofia"

He cringed just at the thought "We have to come up with a game plan, because I have every intent on breaking things off with her, but, I don't want you to lose your job because of me"

She shook her head "Daniel, I don't even want to work for her anymore! I was so miserable today. Actually, I think I'm going to start a blog and maybe have a try at freelance writing. All I know is I felt so lost not being close to you. And I really didn't like working with Sofia."

He grinned "Looks like I ruined you working for other people."

She laughed "You have! You're the best boss ever!" she grabbed his face and met his lips in a devastatingly electrifying kiss.

He quickly pulled her in tighter and kissed her back, deepening their kiss, the fireworks intensifying with each passing second.

Daniel was right. There was no way to deny the chemistry, the special spark they had.

When she released him from their kiss, he looked at her with a playful smirk "Wow! What was that for?"

She blushed, but said "You are so sexy! I've wanted to kiss you like that all day!"

He grinned. He was so adorable! "Well, you know how much I wanted to kiss you. You look so sexy today!"

She blushed "You really think that?"

He nodded "Most definitely!" he surprised her when he opened her coat to see her outfit again, making her blush. He grinned "You're so adorable. What I love about your outfit is it still has your cute little flair to it."

She smiled "Thanks Daniel, come on, let's go for that walk in the park. It is such a nice night!" He nodded as she took his hand in hers "It's only nice because you're here to make it sparkle."

She looked to him with a grin "that was so cheesy, I love you!" she giggled, he blushed, but laughed and squeezed her hand "What can I say, I guess you just make me feel that way."

She hugged his arm to her "I'm glad, because believe it or not, you make me feel that way too. You make me see fireworks whenever you kiss me."

He smirked "Likewise, babe! You are hot!"

She giggled.

They walked through the park, enjoying the cool, breezy night, and each other's company. Betty felt so happy to spend time with Daniel again.

She had missed him so much, even in the short time they were apart today. She didn't realize how much he affected her until they were no longer around one another.

Daniel felt happy, was an understatement, he felt fulfilled and elated having Betty tell him she loved him just as much as he loved her and felt what he felt. Walking with her in the park, enjoying the quiet time together made him feel complete.

Seeing how she seemed to have this luminescent glow emanating from her even in the darkness, made his heart lift. She was so beautiful!

He didn't realize he had been staring at her, until he tripped on a rock and lost his balance stumbling with her to the grassy ground, with her landing on top of him.

He groaned from the fall.

"Ohh ow!" she laughed "Daniel! What happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she was lying on top of him, her eyes shining with humor and delight, despite how stupid he was.

He blushed brightly "Uh...shit! Betty! Look what you do to me!" he stated, feeling embarrassed that she caused him to be so clumsy.

"What did I do?" she asked, the smile still present.

He chuckled, "You are so damn beautiful!"

She blushed "What?" she whispered.

He smirked "Your beauty distracted me so much, I stopped paying attention, and tripped over that rock." he stated, his face red in embarrassment. She didn't think she ever really saw Daniel Meade blush.

It was adorable!

She laughed "I can't believe it! You're so cute, Daniel! I love you!" she hugged him as she was on top of him. He grinned wrapping his arms around her. "I hope that you still think I'm sexy, too!" He teased.

She looked to him with a smile "Yes! You are sexy, adorable, charming, handsome. I love everything about you! Especially you being distracted by my supposed beauty. That is so sweet!"

He laughed "what do you mean 'supposed' beauty? You ARE a beauty Betty!"

She smiled; he made her feel beautiful. "Thank you Daniel. You really do make me feel beautiful. I love that about you."

"Good, because I love to see you smile! And I always want to make you feel beautiful"

She smiled and felt her heart expand because she could tell he was being completely sincere, so she decided to thank him in a special way.

She kissed him.

As soon as her lips met his, his hands were in her hair as he pulled her in closer. He was so amazing. It was so thrilling and wonderful kissing him. He made her feel alive.

She completely immersed herself in their kiss.

He surprised her by rolling them so he was on top of her, gliding his hands softly down her body underneath her coat. She felt tingles all over and a shiver down her spine, despite her warm covering.

She'd never had someone kiss her this way. With such intensity and fire and passion. It made her feel beautiful for sure.

Daniel didn't think he ever felt this way before. So free, happy, exhilarated, loved, desired all in the same moment. Especially kissing someone.

Betty was special though! Everything about her! Even her hugs were amazing!

He knew he was getting a little carried away as they kissed, running his hands all over her body, but she seemed to also be getting just as carried away. Her hands were in his hair as she returned his kiss with just as much passion and magnetism, if not, more.

They surprised each other when they both worked to unbutton one another's shirt. They broke their kiss, realizing how worked up they were getting. "Wow" Daniel stated in a breathless voice.

She nodded, her eyes dazedly looking at him "woah"

He grinned and said "Damn Betty! You are so hot, sweetie! How do you know how to kiss like that?" he asked in fascination.

She blushed, but said "Uh...I don't know. I guess you just make me feel more liberated and sexy. I've never kissed anyone the way I kiss you before and I've never been kissed the way you kiss me before, either. You make me feel so amazing."

He smiled "That's very good to know. I'm sorry for getting so carried away" he said with a slight smirk, seeing her hair all messy and her coat and shirt in disarray from their intense makeout. She blushed, glancing at herself, and adjusting her top.

He sat up and pulled her up with him. "I guess I got a little carried away myself" she said, her cheeks rosy.

He grinned finding her adorable as he buttoned up the couple of buttons she opened. "I'm not complaining, Betty! You can get carried away with me like that anytime!"

She giggled. He smoothed her hair and she blushed again. He laughed and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was so dang cute. He couldn't resist kissing her.

When they parted, she looked at him with shining eyes.

Daniel shot up from the floor, and pulled her up, his arms around her waist. "I love you"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you, too. Wow! You love me?" she stated in amazement. He grinned "Yep! And you love me?" he asked.

She nodded "yes, very much so!"

They walked through the park for nearly an hour, taking short breaks at benches along the way, talking and enjoying their night together. At some point, they end up on the Brooklyn Bridge looking out at the Manhattan skyline, seeing the lights of the city sparkle through the chilly night.

"Wow, this is amazing!" he stated in admiration as he looked at the city in this way.

She nodded "Mhm...it's the only way I've ever looked at the city. It's like a blizzard"

He watched her as she spoke, seeing this sparkle in her eyes. "A blizzard?"

She nodded looking to him, her eyes shining like stars "mhm, you know...how the city stops during a blizzard and everything sort of sparkles. It's so beautiful."

He smiled as he listened to her, watching the light dance in her eyes. "You're really beautiful Betty. I hope you know that. You are better than Sofia, better than any model. You're special. Your beauty is enhanced through that light inside you. Your caring heart. Your charming personality. Your vibrant smile. Your intelligence. All of that make you more beautiful than anyone I've ever met."

She looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, that sweet beautiful smile on her face "You really mean that?"

He nodded with a smile, pulling her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I do. I wouldn't lie to you."

She held his face "I'm so happy you feel this way about me Daniel. Ever since you kissed me, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I love you!" she met his lips in a passionate kiss wanting him to know how much passion and love she really felt for him. He pulled her closer to him, the warmth of his embrace and his returning kiss made her feel warm tingles all through her body. He made her feel so happy.

Daniel felt really excited that Betty was returning his feelings. He knew without a doubt that she was the woman he wanted to be with, the one who he really felt genuine loving feelings for. With her he knew what real love was. He held her close wanting her know who he felt.

When they parted, she looked at him with a dazed, but happy smile. He grinned "Still see fireworks?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Yes! You make me feel so happy, like there is the warm, electric energy flowing through me, whenever we kiss, or even whenever you hug me. I guess all this time, I felt that way for a reason. Because you are special to me, too."

Betty was so happy that the kiss they shared turned out to be more than a simple Christmas kiss, and that it made their feelings for each other surface and become so apparent they couldn't deny that spark.


End file.
